The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to dividing a resin-sealed portion into individual pieces by dicing.
As a CSP (Chip Size Package) which is a small-sized semiconductor device there has been developed one in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate.
Regarding in what manner a substrate for CSP is to be divided, it is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-23936, 2001-24003, 2001-77057, 2001-85449, and 2000-77363.
In the above publication 2001-23936 there is disclosed a hole or a bar code as a jig identifying mark in a substrate dividing apparatus. In the above publication 2001-24003 there is disclosed a method wherein a CSP substrate is divided using a dedicated jig to improve the productivity. In the above publication 2001-77057 there is disclosed a technique wherein a CSP substrate is divided into individual pellets and then contamination adhered to back surfaces of the pellets is removed before placing the pellets onto a conveyance tray. In the above publication 2001-85449 there is disclosed a CSP substrate holding technique which is applied at the time of dividing a CSP substrate into individual pellets and subsequently placing the pellets onto a conveyance tray. Further, in the above publication 2000-77363 there is disclosed a technique wherein a CSP is cut while it is accommodated in a dedicated jig, followed by washing and drying.
In dividing a CSP, it is important to determine what structure of a jig is to be used in the dividing work and which of a surface and a back of the substrate is to be used as a substrate holding surface (a substrate chucking surface in the case of vacuum chuck). For example, a substrate holding member (jig) disclosed in the foregoing publication 2001-85449 has first holes for chucking divided individual pellets, second holes for chucking pellets in areas adjacent to the first holes during jig conveyance, and third holes (fine through holes) for preventing a lowering of the substrate holding force due to the leakage of air from the first holes. Thus, the structure of this jig is complicated, resulting in the jig being expensive, which is a problem.
There also arises the problem that the jig is large-sized and heavy to ensure air paths for the aforesaid three holes and that the manufacturing cost and space for a jig handling mechanism increase.
As to which of a surface and a back of a substrate is to be used as a substrate holding surface, there is not found a clear description in any of the foregoing five publications.